Gossip Girl-Featuring The Avengers
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Gossip Girl reports about our favorite superheroes-The Avengers. Parody fic.


**Gossip Girl: Featuring The Avengers**

_Keep in mind that this is suppose to be a PARODY of Gossip Girl. So no flames, please : )_

Key:

_T_-Tony

_P-_Pepper

_M-_Maria Hill

_N_-Natasha

_F_-Fury

_C_-Clint

_S-_Steve

_B_-Bruce

_Th_-Thor

**Hey People!**

Yay! Guess what? We're alive and not crushed under a building or have our world being controlled with someone with absolutely no fashion sense, that actually thinks gold helmets with horns is actually the IT trend for the summer. So unless you've been hiding under a rock, or too drunk, or on vacation you know what happened in New York this past weekend.

It's not the same New York we know and love, but at least it's still there. Sort of. Someone should tell that pyscho(but very cute) God that if he's coming to "control" or "destroy" the world that to please avoid our beloved New York and go instead to the middle of nowhere like, Idaho

And who save our wonderful world, namely the greatet city in the world? NY's very own superheroes, **The Avengers.**

Made of the hottest, badasses you can find. Thanks to them, we are all alive and now watching the contruction workers rebuilt Stark Tower, the Empire State building, and my favorite store of all times, Barneys.

So if you see any of them frolicking around the streets, don't be shy! Say thank you, take a picture, or better yet kiss them.

**Where are they now?**

**T** buying condoms at CVS, hot date tonight**, T**? **S** trying to work out the GPS that **T **installed in his motorcycle, even when he's confuse that boy is still hot**. B **getting as excited as a little kid at Christmas when **T** showed him his new lab. Whatever turns him on**. Th **hugging a kitty so tightly that the thing almost suffocated in his super buff biceps. **C **sitting on top of a roof. Again. What's the matter **C **missing **N **already? **N **halfway around the world in Bulgaria buying a new gun, damn that girl is both a badass and scary.

**Your questions:**

Dear Gossip Girl,

I absolutely adore **B**. Some people are scared because he's the Hulk and everything, but I think he's pretty sexy. Besides I'm a yoga instructor, I could totally help him find inner peace. Is he single? Do you think he'll go out with me?

_-Yoga Girl_

Dear Yoga Girl,

I agree with you**, B **is pretty damn sexy despite his anger issues. But don't worry that cutie doesn't need yoga, he has it all under control. Most of the time. He is single, but a little birdie told me that he's still hopelessly in love with **ER, **also called **B**. Sorry!

_-GG_

Yo, GG,

I think it's pretty hot that **N** can kick ass like nobody's business. I'm staying at the same hotel as her in Bulgaria. I'm a pre-med at Harvard and my family is like, super loathed, she'll want to go out with me. Right?

_-The Dr._

Dear Dr.,

**N** doesn't like the conceited type. She's more into the strong, silent types like _moi. _And unless you can do a halfway decent roundhouse and throw a punch, I'd doubt she'll be interested. So unless you want to get hit you-know-where, I wouldn't risk messing with **N**. That girl is a pretty tough cookie.

_-GG_

Dear Gossip Girl,

I heard that **T **cheated on **P **with like, 20 girls this past weekend. What do you think?

_-Two Face_

Dear Two Face,

I think you need to get your facts check, our handosme, rich, playboy **T** was too busy saving the world to sleep with anyone. And 20 girls? That seems a lot even for **T. **Besides **T **is too busy begging for **P**'s forgiveness. I'd doubt he'll want to make her more mad by cheating on her. Yikes! Who knew, **P** could be so scary.

_-GG_

**Sighthing**

**T **and **P** kissing before work. Aww. Those two are so cute it makes me want to vomit. **Th **hoping on a plane to meet** J **in Arizona, got many weird looks from tourists that's all I have to say. **B** calling **ER**, sometimes called **B**, and then hanging up and leaving shaking his head. Chicken. **C** all smiles as he picked up** N **from JFK, isn't he a happy camper, I mean archer**. N **babbling to **C **about the great discount she got on her gun, that girl gets excited about the weirdest things. **M **holding a press confrence, looking pretty peeved. **F **going to Blockbuster and renting Die Hard, Die Hard 2, and Kill Bill isn't he in a great mood? And let's not forget about our darling **S**, who blushed as red as a tomatoe when three tourists asked him to take off his shirt and show them his impressive muscles. Until next time!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


End file.
